Identidad
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: Una situación, que desencadena eventos inesperados. Pero ambos son totalmente heterosexuales. Pensamientos que a momentos resultan incomodos, y otros que inconscientemente ponen en juego, todo en lo que había creído. Two-shot / Reto para Proyecto 1-8.


Disclaimer: Los personajes la serie y la franquicia de Digimon y en si no me pertenece.

Reto concedido para jacque-kari del Proyecto 1-8

* * *

_**-Confusiones-**_

¿Cuántas veces les había sucedido esto ya? Desde el día; en el que su hermana se había venido de visita, quien por alguna razón no había traído su portátil.

Ocupar el monitor de escritorio; entre dos se volvió un suplicio, aún más, cuando no había algo que lo desesperara tanto, como tener que esperar como media hora para poder estar cinco minutos, en la computadora. Y poder acabar una conversación que les había quedado, como pendiente con Takeru, Taichi y claro no podía faltar su mejor amigo, Ken.

— ¡Jun déjate de bromas y muévete de la silla ya! —dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la parte superior del espaldar de la silla, quería presionarla a que se moviera, como le fuera posible y si eso involucraba ver lo que hacía su hermana, lo haría.

—Me pides mucho Daisuke, no creo que me mueva, en una media hora por lo menos —le dirigió una sonrisita ladina acompañada de un pequeño gesto, mermándole la importancia a lo que decía. De verdad, disfrutaba de sacarle esos gestos a su hermanito menor.

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro, que sonó un tanto frustrado. Ya había tenido suficiente de esto, detestaba que su hermana fuese tan necia. — ¡Si no te mueves, te juro que hablaré con mamá y le contaré de que trajiste a alguien a la casa el otro día!

Ella, quien había pensado que nadie se había dado cuenta de su plan, aquella otra noche, lo miró algo indignada. Si bien era mayor de edad, y no vivía con ellos, tampoco tenía permitido traer gente a la casa sin permiso—No eres capaz o ¿ sí?

El de ojos cafés solo la miró por encima de la nariz, él no era precisamente de los niños de mama que iban de chismosos, pero cualquiera que lo conocía, sabía que si lo retaban, era difícil que no hiciera algo al respecto.

— ¡Está bien! Me moveré, ¿sí? —La mujer se levantó de la silla con desgano— Pero más te vale que no cierres las ventanas que quedaron abiertas, allí se quedaron cosas importantes que acabarán definiendo el futuro de tu hermana.

El jamás supo cómo entenderla, pero, si prometerle eso haría que se marchase, pues lo haría. Le hizo un gesto en señal de aprobación para después encontrarse solo en el estudio.

¡Por fin! Y ahora, sí, por lo que había venido.

—"_Bueno y como mismo supone que quedamos" —_Les mandó un mensaje grupal, esperando que aún siguiesen en línea.

—"_Creíamos que te habías marchado..." —_Respondió el peliazul

—"_Nada que ver, de seguro fue su hermana la culpable de eso"_ —el mayor de ellos lo decía por experiencia propia.

—"_No sabía esa parte de Hikari…pero bueno, no importa quien sea, aparentemente si es mujer, inclusive su hermana, Daisuke siempre parece tener problemas"_ —bromeó Takeru al último.

Leer esos mensajes no le causaba ninguna gracia, sobre todo porque había veces que las historias entre ellos, llegaban a esparcirse al resto de elegidos.

—"_Guárdense sus comentarios para cuando pierdan en contra mía en ese partido, del que estábamos hablando"_ —añadió.

—"_Pues eso lo veremos"_ —comentó Taichi.

—"_Seríamos tú con Ken y yo con Takeru, de aquí a un mes despues de examenes."_

Al par le gustaba la idea de una revancha, ya que la última vez el mayor de los Yagami y el rubio no les habían dado tregua.

—"_Te sorprenderás"_ —replicó Ken, después de unos minutos.

—"_Eso mismo" _—comentó Daisuke, para tras ello salir de la conversación y madarle un mensaje individual a su mejor amigo—. _"Odio que Takeru diga lo que le da la gana. Y aunque no se dé cuenta es bastante pesado cuando se lo propone"_

El pelinergo comentaba a velocidad, sabía que muy probablemente el antiguo líder de los elegidos no estaba del todo equivocado con respecto a sus suposiciones.

—"_Creo que se parecen, más de lo que crees. Aún así, no deberías tomar tan en serio lo que dice, sabes que a veces disfruta de molestarte, tanto como tú a el"_

Daisuke se colgó del monitor, ¿cómo qué?; Se parecía al rubio

—"_¿Qué quieres decir con que nos parecemos?"_

—"_¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? Según algunos es bastante obvio"_

El moreno hizo una mueca, eso quería decir que Ichijouji los había estado comparando desde quién sabe cuándo. Su amigo podía ser demasiado observador en algunas cosas y eso le llegaba a sorprenderle.

—"No bromees conmigo, al menos no con ese. Como sea, me debes una salida" —respondió Motomiya

—"Sí, no lo he olvidado. ¿Qué te parece de aquí a dos semanas, el miércoles?" —El otro respondió tras reír con ligereza.

—"¡Es un hecho!" —acabó respondiendo el moreno, para tras ello tras ello despedirse y desconectarse.

Cerrando todo a su paso y tras incumplir la advertencia que se le había dado, recordó, las palabras de la mayor, dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, para en seguida limpiar su frente.

¡Lo recordó justo a tiempo! Con algo de alivio, buscó lo que todo hombre inteligente haría en esos eran los momentos, era en los cuales el historial se convertía en un salva entrepiernas...

En cuestión de un par de clicks; se encontraba entre una laguna de links, que a su parecer, no tenían nada de congruente o bueno, para un chico, al cual esas cosas le resultaban un poco ajenas o le parecían totalmente fuera del lugar y, como una mala costumbre, leía en voz alta las temáticas que habían estado abiertas.

—_¿Eres una persona muy obvia?_

— _¿Cómo bajar de peso?_

— _Artistas en busca de la fama_

Paró en medio de eso, encontró un artículo que llamó su atención, sí claro, de esos artículos los cuales representaban todo lo que para un hombre, no era del todo cierto.

—Vamos a leer... lo que piensan las mujeres sobre estas cosas. Aún así No puedo creer que Jun siga siendo tan inmadura para creer, en estas mentiras —Replicó aunque no fuese precisamente la persona para hablar de eso. Mientras a la vez abría todos los enlaces posibles, dándoles una hojeada y a la final detenerse en el que le había parecido más errado.

Aunque en esos momentos de verdad leía con el objetivo de burlarse de su hermana, solo era cuestión de las horas, que eso se quedase atrás y sus pensamientos le dieran la vuelta a la tortilla "literalmente", el titulo de dicho artículo era _¿Cómo saber si le gustas a un chico?_

* * *

Se encamino hasta el baño para lavarse la cara. No, aquello que había soñado no era propio de él. Jamás se esperó algo así o, más bien, la sensación con la que se levantó, era similar a la que tenía cuando solía llegar de las discotecas o bares. Sudando, como quien no podía contener la emoción o detener la agitación que tenía su cuerpo, y eso que su inconsciente no le había puesto ninguna escena fuera de lo común. Simplemente eran los dos relativamente más cerca de lo normal.

No sabía si, se debía al enojo que había tenido más pronto o a las cosas que había leído, pero tenía un solo y serio problema, que no sabía cómo afrontar el hecho de que estaba duro. Pero claro, como cualquier tipo orgulloso, debía inventar una excusa, que pudiera creerse.

—Esto me pasa por tomarme un par de cervezas cuando debería haber estado entrenando —murmuró.

Se miró al espejo por unos segundos, intentando aparentar que estaba mejor. Pero lo cierto es que en esos momentos se estaba sugestionando más que otras veces, acerca del sueño que acababa de tener. Es decir, lo más seguro es que hubiera sido el estrés porque, pensándolo bien, solo hace unos años estaba enamorado de Hikari a no más poder, y actualmente se podía decir que estaba en planes, como para salir con una chica del mismo curso de Miyako. O siendo más sinceros, había una chica que le interesaba. Pero, aparentemente no era la única.

No podía creer que de pronto un par de cosas que leyó llegasen como una bomba a su vida. Cosas que no eran normales para lo que estaba acostumbrado y lo peor de todo es que por alguna razón se había convencido de que ese interés venía de ambas partes.

¡Esto no podía estarle sucediendo!

¡Debía arreglar sus pensamientos a como dé lugar!

¡Repasar lo que le había llevado a tener esa reacción!

¡Y esos pensamientos confusos!

Y su primer paso era comprobar que esas "señales" que Ichijouji le habían estado mandando no eran ciertas.

* * *

Tras una mala noche dio por hecho que debía ejecutar su plan "para regresar a una vida ideal", cuyo primer paso comenzaría precisamente, después de los entrenamientos.

Una vez que se aseguró que no había quien lo estuviese viendo, se cambió para la ocasión. No había que preguntarse de donde pero Daisuke había conseguido una gabardina lo suficientemente larga, como para que a duras penas pudieran verse sus zapatos, un sombrero copa alta, pero menos extravagante, una bufanda y, claro, sus inolvidables googles, que de momento los llevaba puestos.

Cualquier persona normal, de hecho para cualquiera que lo veía pasar, lo primero que se podían imaginar es que el castaño no sabía en qué estación se encontraban, con el calor que hacía, eso era un suicidio o que le gustaba llamar la atención, al igual que muchos jóvenes en el actual Japón, pero lo cierto era que entre más avanzaba, mayor atención le daban quienes lo veían. ¡Nada que ver con lo que pretendía, pasar totalmente desapercibido!

De cualquier modo, se las arregló para alcanzar para ver a Ken justo al momento que llevaba saliendo del colegio.

En esos precisos instantes se encargaría de verificar lo que era contacto visual, su lenguaje corporal y el espacio personal con las chicas que lo rodeaban. Supone que él era popular entre las mujeres, ¿o no? Y bueno, para su seguridad, por las cosas que vio en un vídeo por internet, de seguro si tu amigo es gay, tendrá muchos amigos. Si el número de chicos aumentaba, sería un punto en su contra.

Cruzó los dedos, para que aquello no sucediese.

Y aunque su amigo, no comenzó mal, ya que estuvo rodeado de todo tipo de niñas hermosas, y no tan hermosas, que se le insinuaban, solo con la mirada él las acababa de ignorar. Y para agrandar las cosas, de pronto… lo rodearon unos siete compañeros, que quien saben de donde salieron.

¿Por qué demonios lo rodeaban? ¿Los conocía? ¿Acaso no podían moverse?

Casi se le sale un grito pidiéndoles que se moviesen del medio ya que quitaban toda la buena perspectiva que había tenido del otro.

Pero, algo lo detuvo, muy cerca oyó la voz de Miyako, quien se acercaba con dirección a Ken. De todos los elegidos, era seguro que ella se burlaría de él si llegaban a toparse. Miró a un lado y a otro, al no encontrar una salida, se lanzó detrás de los primeros arbustos que encontró, entre espinas, y ramas...

—Hijo de….

Sus antebrazos.

Ken, gracias a Dios, no escuchó reverendo insulto que se mandó el otro. Su razón, con la de gafas allí, tenía más de una razón para estar distraído.

* * *

Aún después de dos semas, mantenía una que otra vendada en sus antebrazos, del golpe que se dio ese día, y aunque no era precisamente de las cosas que lo mantenía muy feliz, no fue en vano lo que había descubierto.

Aunque lo que ahora le aseguraba su mente no le ayudaba en nada. Aún peor siendo que hoy, saldrían solo los dos a comprar un balón de futbol para el partido que había quedado pendiente.

¿Cómo responder? ¿Y si debía coquetearle el primero para que el otro salga del closet ¡No, no lo haría!, pero tampoco podía quedarse con la duda para siempre ¿o sí?

Al final, rascó su cabeza con insistencia para simplemente dejar que las cosas sucediesen, sería peor si el otro se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Entre eso de pasársela cavilando ya se le había hecho tarde. —_Ichijouji, Ichijouji_—comentó jadeante, en el momento que por fin pudo divisar al de ojos violáceos.

—Daisuke, pensé que no llegarías... normalmente sueles llegar tarde pero esto es el colmo —una sonrisa de parte del castaño, fue lo único que logro llevarse. Movió la cabeza para después corresponder dicha acción—. Bueno, no importa ya, pero si esto pasa una próxima vez, no respondo por el castigo —acabó bromeando.

—Como digas, mientras no me hagas comprarle nada a tus novias _—o novios—_ de una sola noche, todo puedo hacerlo —Bromeó otro tanto el castaño.

Ken, quien aún sospechaba del otro día, simplemente pensó que estaba jugando con él, y le restó total importancia a lo que acababa de decirle, más bien, enfocándose en otras cosas—. Cómo sea, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que detuvo tanto tiempo?

—Un chat, chicas… mi futura… —no sabía cómo mentir bien, no en estos momentos, aún más cuando no debía haber ignorado esa broma, si no rechazarla con desprecio, para el moreno la interpretación más correcta había sido "el que calla, otorga".

Ken, sin embargo, se lo creyó todo, podía entenderlo, quizás porque aunque el mismo no le dijese nada aún a Miyako, sabía que era importante enfocarse en atraer a la chica que te gusta con la mayor precaución posible. —En fin, ¿que te parece si salimos por algo de comer, antes de ir por el balón?

¿Que qué le parecía? Le parecía excelente, así pondría a prueba la segunda fase de su plan "Para regresar a una vida ideal, versión 1.2"

A lo que iba pensando en ello, dejo escapar uno de sus tan comunes gritos de ánimo.

No tardaron, demasiado en llegar a una pizzería, sugerida por el moreno. Realmente era; a lo que estaban acostumbrados, así mismo por mera inercia se sentaron en la mesa más cercana. Para tras pedir su orden, ponerse a conversar de lo primero que se les viniera a la mente.

Pero solo en el momento, en el que el castaño se sacó la casaca. Ken noto algo, que hasta el momento no había visto— Daisuke y esas vendas—Usó un tono un tanto preocupado. Para pulsar las banditas adhesivas, que el otro llevaba puesto.

—¡Ah, esto! Fue una caída mientras…—Supone, que entre deportistas era normal, mantener heridas de ese tipo ¿No?

¿Por qué preguntarlo precisamente ahora? ¿Señalando sus antebrazos? Sería que, una vez, más estaba cumpliendo esas pautas que no debía.

—Mientras entrenábamos el otro día, me barrí para agarrar la pelota, pero no caí, del todo bien—hizo un gesto con sus manos, como quien pretendía restarle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, pero lo cierto era ; que el hecho que, le lo tocase con esa insistencia. Le resultaba un tanto incómodo.

—A ¿sí? —El de ojos violáceos, debía recordarle de que él también jugaba y que conocía cualquier, tipo de lesión en esos casos. Y que aquello en los antebrazos, no era precisamente lo que solía pasar cuando solías hacer, ese tipo de actos heroicos para salvar el balón.

El joven, quien analizaba las situaciones de manera concienzuda, hizo algo que muy pocas veces hacía. Tomo una posición; con el objetivo de hacer presencia, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada hacia adelante, con los codos sobre la mesa. Acompañado por, un ligero ajuste en sus cejas y una mirada un tanto intensa. Que exigía la verdadera respuesta de esa herida, pero no tenía idea de, de momento se encontraba, totalmente en un patín diferente al otro.

Aquello último, para el castaño fue lo que puso al par, en la guillotina. Él porque, con esa postura y esa mirada, había caído en algunos aspectos que se usan en la coquetería con las féminas. Él lo estaba juzgando bajo sus estatutos; eso era lo que le había enseñado el tiempo a través de pruebas de error y corrección, era cierto, pero para hombres como él, había cosas que eran reglas, independientes de quien se tratase, al momento de la coquetería.

—Si de verdad. ¡La próxima quizás intente, caer con las rodillas! A ver, si me lastimo menos—El castaño colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, mientras una risa lo bastante hipócrita salía esos momentos de sí mismo. Para quien quería saber lo que acabó con él también fue el hecho, que por unos momentos, si se le paso por la cabeza, pero aquello le resultaba incómodo y a la vez, no podía no sentirse un tanto atraído.

Sus pensamientos, le estaban jugando sucio.

* * *

Bueno, debo admitir que hubo percances al momento de hacerlo, pero porque me gusta hacer las cosas bien Y tras descartar finales y hacer algunas correcciones y que me ayuden con el edit, esto fue lo que quedo, y realmente fue de mi agrado.

Y jacque-kari.¡Espero no haberte decepcionado!

Carrie, lo mismo de arriba¡Sobre todo por el amor ,que sé que le tienes a Ken.

¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!¡Y por lo menos les haya sacado una sonrisa!

En cuanto a la segunda parte, prometo hacerlo entre esta semana y la siguiente.


End file.
